The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When an engine of a vehicle stops, an engine position management (EPM) module of an engine control unit (ECU) operates logic for tracking a stop position of the engine.
According to the related art, a stop position of the engine tracked at the time of stopping the engine is stored in a memory, and engine synchronization is performed immediately after starting the engine from the stored stop position of the engine to quickly activate a synchronization task related to injection and ignition before cam synchronization is made by a cam sensor signal and gap synchronization is made by a crank sensor signal, thereby shortening a start time.
However, we have discovered that even if the engine synchronization is performed immediately after the engine start, a first synchronization task (sync start task) is not activated until the engine should reach a specific position (e.g., 0°, 180°, 360°, and 540° in the case of a four-cylinder engine). Therefore, there is still time to waste up to the first synchronization task after the engine synchronization, and therefore there is a limit in shortening the start time.